


A Plethora of Choices

by dragonydreams



Series: Unfamiliar Dreams [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/496984">Unfamiliar Dreams</a> series. "Most people don't even know one person who could officiate a wedding, let alone three," Sara said. "How'd we get to be those people?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plethora of Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. Baby Dean belongs to me.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to shanachie for looking this over for me.

Sara, Leonard, Sin, Mick, Lisa, and Cisco were sitting around the kitchen table with an open laptop and two cell phones sitting on the table. Baby Dean was in his high chair beside Sara.

"How did none of us expect this to happen?" Sara asked, staring at the devices before them.

"Did you know they'd all want to do it?" Sin asked.

"I didn't even know they _could_ all do it," Leonard answered, "let alone all want to."

"Most people don't even know one person who could officiate a wedding, let alone three," Sara said. "How'd we get to be those people?"

"Play them again," Lisa suggested.

Sara reached for her phone first and played the voicemail she had from Martin on speaker.

_Sara, I know that the wedding isn't for several more months, but we should probably sit down, the three of us, to discuss what you want to include in your ceremony. I want to make sure that I perform it according to your wishes. Jefferson and I will be in town for another day or two before taking off with Captain Hunter again, so we should talk before then. Martin Stein._

Next, Leonard called up the voicemail he had from Ray.

_Leonard, I wasn't sure if I should call you or Sara, but then I figured that calling one would be the same as calling both of you. We should talk soon about what you want me to do for the wedding. I mean, of course I'll be officiating, but what do you want me to say? Do you want to write your own vows or should I prepare something? I wanted to ask now so that I have time to prepare something if you want me to write it. Anyway, let's talk before I take off with Rip and the team again in a few days. Bye! Ray._

Mick turned the laptop towards him to read aloud the email from Rip.

_Dear Ms. Lance and Mr. Snart,_

_I trust that all is well with the baby, as well as the plans for your upcoming nuptials. As I'm sure you know, I'll be in Central City in a few days to pick up Doctors Palmer and Stein, and Mister Jackson. I was hoping to spend some time with you discussing how you would like me to perform your wedding ceremony. Have you decided to have it on the Waverider or will you be using a more traditional setting?_

_Gideon will make sure that I receive a response to this electronic message so that I may arrive on time for our meeting._

_Best Regards,_

_Captain Rip Hunter_

Everyone sat back in their chairs, staring at the devices silently.

"Stein did a good job when he married Ronnie and Caitlin," Cisco offered into the silence.

"We're not Jewish," Sara pointed out.

"Neither were they," Cisco said.

"I'm not comfortable with having the person who marries us being able to do so because of any religious affiliation," Leonard carefully admitted.

Lisa took Cisco's right hand with her left, the one that displayed the diamond engagement ring he'd given her not long ago. "The professor can marry us, if you want," she offered.

Cisco practically beamed at that idea. "You won't mind?" he asked.

"Not if it'll make you happy," Lisa said, kissing him quickly.

"All right, that's enough," Mick said. "We're here to talk about Lenny's wedding, not yours."

"Just saying that you can let the old man down easy by telling him that he can do our wedding if not Lenny's," Lisa said.

"Can the captain of a time ship even legally perform a marriage?" Sin asked. "I know that sea captains can do it, but can pilots? Seems kind of iffy to me."

"Rip certainly seems to think he can do it," Sara answered. "Maybe he's certified to perform weddings for some other reason that we don't know about?"

"As much as I hate to say it," Leonard drawled, "I think that Raymond is our best bet."

"You are going to have a very cheery wedding in that case," Cisco pointed out.

"It'll be one of the happiest days of my life no matter who marries us," Sara said, linking her fingers with Leonard's.

Leonard leaned over to kiss her. He whispered, "Mine, too," against her lips for only her to hear.

Sin leaned over to whisper in Mick's ear, "Please tell me we're never going to be like that."

Mick grunted his agreement. "We can leave all the mushy stuff to them."

"Let's invite all three of them to come over the day after tomorrow and we'll tell them together," Leonard suggested.

Sara, Leonard, and Mick responded to the messages and they all agreed to be back in time for when the three officiates would arrive.

~~*~~

Martin was the first to arrive and Lisa opened the door for him.

"Ah, Ms. Snart, I did not expect to see you here today," Martin said, entering the house.

"I hope you don't mind. Cisco and I wanted to be here when they talk to you," Lisa said, lifting her left hand to push the hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I heard that congratulations are in order," Martin said. "Where is Mr. Ramon?"

"What's with the formalities all of the sudden, Martin, my man?" Cisco asked, entering the room. "I think we know each other well enough to use our first names."

"Cisco, of course," Martin said, holding out his hand to the younger man. "It's good to see you. Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks," Cisco said, wrapping an arm around Lisa's waist.

"I swear, something must be in the air. Babies and weddings all throughout our little group. Even Mick has found someone, I hear."

"You heard right," Mick said, walking in with Sin. "Stein, this is Sin. Sin, Stein."

"Doctor Martin Stein; a pleasure to meet you," Stein said. He tried not to let his surprise at their age difference show on his face.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too," Sin said, shaking his hand. "Sara and Leonard will be down in a minute. They're putting Dean down for his nap."

"I was hoping to see the little guy," Martin lamented. "Perhaps next time."

The doorbell rang and a wail sounded from upstairs as Mick hurried to open it.

Ray and Rip were standing on the porch and Rip was scolding Ray, saying that you did not ring the doorbell of a home with a baby.

Ray winced as he heard the loud cries coming from upstairs. "Sorry," he apologized as he entered the house, followed by Rip.

"Next time just knock or text when you get here," Mick gruffly responded.

"I'm going to go let them know everyone's here," Sin offered. "I'll finish putting him down so Sara and Leonard can join you."

"Thanks," Mick said, squeezing her hand as she walked past him.

A few minutes later Sara and Leonard joined the group standing in the entryway and suggested they sit in the living room.

Once everyone was settled, Sara nervously began, "Thanks for coming everyone."

"I'm sorry, but you invited all of us?" Ray asked in confusion. "I thought I was here to talk about the wedding."

"As did I," Martin said.

"Me as well," Rip added.

"That's just it," Leonard said. "We didn't realize that all of you expected to be the one to officiate at our wedding."

The three men looked at each in surprise and confusion.

"While we're honored that you all want to be a part of the wedding, we only need one of you to marry us," Sara added.

"Well, this is awkward," Ray said. "Obviously it should be me, I know them the best."

"But I've known them the longest. And as a certified Rabbi, I have the most experience," Martin said.

"I've married two couples in the last year," Ray objected. "Well, not counting the time we were time traveling."

"Perhaps I need to remind you that Ms. Lance and Mr. Snart wouldn't have even met if not for me recruiting the both of them," Rip said. "Therefore I am the obvious choice to marry them."

"We'd like it to be Raymond," Leonard announced.

Ray perked up immediately. "Really? I'm honored. I promise, you won't regret it."

Martin sank back against the couch, clearly disappointed. Cisco moved to stand next to him. "If it doesn't feel too much like a consolation prize, Lisa and I would love to have you marry us when the time comes."

Martin stood and pulled Cisco into a brief hug. "Nothing would make me happier," he said, blinking back tears.

Rip stood and slipped his hands into his coat pockets. "I suppose that means that I am the odd man out. Unless Mr. Rory has any announcements to make."

"Keep dreaming," Mick said.

"You'll still come to the wedding, though, right?" Sara asked Rip, rising to her feet.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Rip said. To Ray and Martin he said, "Gentlemen, I'll see you on the Waverider tomorrow."

After Rip left, Sara said, "I hope we didn't just make your next mission uncomfortable."

"We're all grownups," Martin said. "Our ruffled feathers will smooth." He took his leave as well.

"Did you want to discuss the wedding details now?" Ray asked.

"Let's wait until we're closer to the day," Sara suggested. "We're not getting married for another six months, after all."

"Of course," Ray agreed. "Plenty of time to discuss details. At least this time I'll have more than five minutes to prepare my part."

Once Ray had left, Sara and Leonard collapsed on the couch together with Lisa and Cisco sitting across from them in one chair and Mick in the other.

"That went better than expected," Leonard said.

"Martin looked like we kicked his puppy until Cisco saved the day," Lisa observed.

"I'm just glad that it didn't come to blows," Sara said.

"That would have been more fun, though," Mick said.

"I can't believe we're all going to be married this time next year," Cisco said.

"Speak for yourselves," Mick huffed.

"Don't worry, we'd never presume to speak for you," Leonard said.

Sin returned and sat on the arm of Mick's chair. "Dean's fast asleep. Everyone else gone?"

"Yeah, they didn't feel like sticking around after we picked Ray," Sara said.

"Don't blame them," Sin said. "Now that you've got someone to do the deed, we should probably start planning the rest of it."

Sara dropped her head against Leonard's shoulder. "Do we have to?" she whined.

"Unless you want people just showing up here, then yes," Sin answered.

"We could get married here," Sara said.

"Not big enough," Mick pointed out.

"How many people are you expecting?" Leonard asked.

"Twenty," Sin and Mick said together.

"Fine," Sara sighed. "We'll find somewhere else. Just, not today."

Leonard kissed her temple. "No, not today."

The End


End file.
